


Strange Encounter

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other, alien life form attempts to initiate sex with someone unwilling, this was written before Bobby Drake came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one Bobby Drake has an encounter with a strange ice cold entity.
Series: Journey Through Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Strange Encounter

They had been on Genosha for three days when he noticed the creature following him. It was a strange blue blob that didn’t seem to take on a very detailed form. He only took notice off it because the area around it was as cold as he was and it stuck out to him. “Hey what is that?” he asked their guide Hazel Dixon known on the Island as the Harpy.

“That’s Morphus we found it in a camp we liberated about ten years ago it freezes anything it makes contact with,” she said shuddering a bit. “It doesn’t talk much but when it does it sounds like nails on a chalk board.” She shook herself again. “We have no idea what gender it started out as because there’s no testable DNA left just this sort of super cooled fluid and if it knows it doesn’t say.” They walked on then and he could tell she put the creature out of her mind as soon as possible but he felt a strange sort of kinship he couldn’t touch anyone either.

Later when he was back in his assigned room writing a resignation letter that was even more pointless than the other one he heard a sliding sound and turned to see the creature in his room. “Morphus right?” It formed a head and nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“You are like Morphus, can’t touch others hurt them,” it said and he realized what Hazel meant the voice was horrible. He nodded his head and then the creature was on him forming a female form and kissing him. “Make love to Morphus let Morphus feel.” It said in between trying to kiss him again. He managed to push it off and the creature looked confused. “Would you like male?” It said and formed a male body and began to approach him again.

“No, look I’m flattered but I’m not going to have sex with you,” He said quickly. “Just back off.” He saw the creature wilt then shrinking in on itself and forming a blob. It then began to make a keening crying sound that was even worse than its voice. “Look I’m sorry but you can’t force someone to do that it isn’t right.”

“Morphus sorry,” It said after a moment. “But Morphus never been held, never been touched seen others and been jealous you like Morphus, Morphus finally think someone Morphus can be with.” The creature then began to slider to the door. “Morphus go Morphus not bother you again.”

“Wait stop,” he called. He felt sorry for the creature he had been kept up knowing he’d never touch another living person again but this creature it seemed had never been touched. “I won’t sleep with you but if you want to stay and talk we can and I’ll let you hug me some.” The creatures enthusiastic hug nearly knocked him over but then he heard it crying again but this time it seemed happy. This was definitely a strange experience.

The End


End file.
